Dr It Seems She Has A Case of The Drabbles!
by neversleepingbeauty
Summary: Some funny zutara drabbles, some AU. First drabble definitely rated T! Enjoy
1. Never Make Assumptions

So hey people this is my first fanfic! I'll talk more at the end, just some things you should know about this drabble: the basic idea is taken from Happy Hustle High and some limeish things are assumed this is rated T people. So enjoy the zutara goodness! O and by the way Zuko & Iroh joined the Gaang in this drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Happy Hustle High or a life for that matter!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Never Make Assumptions**

It was a clear sunny afternoon in the forest. Aang and Toph were off practicing earthbending, Sokka was collecting firewood, Iroh was out somewhere trying to decipher tea leaves from poison leaves, and Katara was practicing waterbending at the stream behind the campsite, while Zuko was meditating at a tree near where Katara was practicing. The campsite and stream were only separated by a row of trees and brush.

At the stream Katara was twisting her arms wildly moving the water everywhere, and Zuko was desperately trying to ignore her incessant humming. Suddenly Katara almost lost control of the water she was bending, causing her to move her shoulder back oddly, popping it out of place.

"Ahh that hurt!" she shouted dropping the water onto the ground as she grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Zuko growled, upset her little fit broke his concentration.

"Ooowww! My shoulder popped!"

"Lemme see," said Zuko he voice switched from one of irratation to one of concern. As Zuko walked up to Katara to inspect her hurting shoulder, Sokka arrived back at the campsite just in time to only catch the rest of Zuko and Katara's conversation, through the row of trees and brush.

"Hold still," Sokka heard Zuko instruct.

"But it hurts, it hurts! Stop." that was definitely his baby sister's voice, what was scarface doing to her, thought Sokka.

"Hold still. Pull your robe down a bit." Sokka froze and his eyes widened at Zuko's words, as realized what was happening to poor Katara.

"Ohhhh Zuko..."

"Just relax. I'll put it in for you."

"Please be gentle. Oh, ohhhhhh!" "It's in!"

"Is it in there okay?" Now Sokka was extremely pissed and ready to kill the ex-Fire Prince.

"Yea, thanks Zuko that was really nice of you," answered Katara, while she blushed slightly because now Zuko's hands were on both of her shoulders and his smiling face was merely inches away from hers. Just then the two heard a rustling noise and looked to the row of trees, to see an angry Sokka bust through with his boomerang in hand.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Screamed an infuriated Sokka, who walked straight up to a surprised Zuko. "I am soo going to rip your head off and feed it to a platypus-bear!"

"Sokka, why are doing this? Zuko was only helping me out!" Katara shouted back.

"Helping you out! That is not helping you out!"

"Sokka calm down, what do you think we did?" She asked she was confused and appalled by her brother's actions.

"You two just had SEX, I heard it with my own to ears!" Katara busted out into laughter at Sokka's assumption, while Zuko's face turned bright red with embarrassment and horror. Zuko could never even thought about _doing it_ ever, he blushed even more just thinking of the word.

"Ha ha ha ha, Sokka you should work on your eavesdropping! What really happened was I popped my shoulder bending, and Zuko put it back in place for me." Katara explained trying not to laugh again. Now Sokka was embarrassed from his assumption. He then turned to a crimson Zuko, who was trying hard not to imagine him and Katara _together_, and threatened:

"Well never even think about doing that to her or I'll kill you."

As Zuko returned to his senses he watched Sokka and a giggling Katara walk back to camp, he mumbled to himself: "I'd like to see you try."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sup my sweet readers!

So how'd ya like it? Let me know please! So yes this was my first drabble I'll add some more soon. And since I'm new to this whole fanficy business, I don't have my profile up yet, but I will probably do that soon! So I hope to hear from you!

Beauty


	2. Zuko Takes The ACT

So this one is AU, and just in case you don't know what the ACT is, it's a sucky standardized test for college very similar to the SAT!! Enjoy the drabble!!

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to… not me!!

Zuko Takes The ACT 

He trudged into the mostly abandoned school at 7:56am on a Saturday in early

September. All he had with him was calculator, a sharp #2 pencil, and a scowl on his

face. He dragged his feet while making his way the testing site in the library. "Why do

they make us take stupid test?", he thought as he took his seat at a table with three other

people, spaced out to ensure no copying. "Okay Zuko I know you hate this but you have

to get a decent score, so let's focus," he told himself in his head, while raking a hand

through his shaggy black hair. The test proctor entered the room. She was a rather large

middle-aged lady, wearing a frumpy brown print dress with her gray-streaked blonde hair

pulled up in an unattractive bun, on her round face she sported big out-of-style glasses

and a frown.

"Okay everyone there will be no eating, drinking, cheating, sleeping, humming,

sighing, coughing, or talking," she bitterly spat. Zuko rolled her eyes as she droned on

about the rules and bubbling in your name and information. "Now open your booklets to

page one of the English portion and begin, you have 45 minutes," she concluded. Zuko

began the dreaded test.

An hour and half past when Zuko started to get really frustrated. He was half way

into the second portion of the test, math. Zuko _hated_ math. The English was boring, but

not as difficult or as boring as the math. He was stuck on a problem and he felt his anger

rising. "Okay don't explode, just pick C and move on," he coached himself mentally.

However the next question wasn't any better, it had to do with cylinders, volume,

circumference, and pi. "Ugh, I hate pi but I love pie," he thought. "Maybe later I'll take

Katara out for pie. Damnit Zuko concentrate on the math," he scolded himself silently.

Zuko tried working out the problem twice only to get answers that weren't even choices.

His anger and body temperature was escalating, as he let out a groan of frustration.

"You," the test proctor yelled as she stood up and made her way over to Zuko.

"Young man there is to be no noise in here!"

"Sorry," he grumbled while gritting his teeth.

"Sorry is not good enough, your answer booklet will not be scored, you are

disqualified." She grabbed his testing materials as the rest of the students silently watched

the fate of the disgrunted teen unfold. Zuko could not hold his temper in any longer, his

blood was boiling with rage. He stood up in front of the proctor, tilted his head upward

and let out a stream of hot orange fire. The whole room stared, shocked at his behavior,

especially the frightened test proctor who was merely standing a foot away from him. He

snatched the test from the woman's shaking hand.

"This is what I think of the goddamned ACT!" Zuko screamed. With his hand he

ignited the test, watching it burst into flames and disintegrate into ashes. He threw the

the ashes into the astonished lady's face and stormed out of the room mumbling

obscenities under his breath.

Hey peeps!

Sorry the last one was kinda smutty. Hope y'all like this one though! I thought of it after I

took the ACT. I heart Zuko and his anger! Well anyway I'd definitely love your input!

Beauty


	3. The Man In The Moon

Ok on with the next one!!!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Avatar not mine.

The Man in The Moon 

Sokka was just casually walking through the crowded streets of Ba Sing Se, when her heard a little boy shout up to his mother,

"Mommy, mommy, I can see the man in the Moon tonight!" Sokka whirled around to face the small child and mother.

"IT'S NOT A MAN IT'S A WOMAN, A BEAUTIFUL ONE!" He shouted into the little lad's face causing him to cry.

"Why you…" said the boy's mother as she punched Sokka hard in the face. He fell to the ground and right his unconsciousness set in, he could have sworn he saw Yue laughing at him.

Greetings people!

Yes, yes I know short and kinda crappy, but funny. I like Sokka he's a funny character! So please give me a holler, and just incase you are actually wondering, the next one's gonna be Zutara!!! Whoooo!

Beauty


	4. Birthday

It's number 4! Zuko & Iroh have been with the Gaang for about two months in this drabble. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I wouldn't have to write fanfiction about it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Birthday 

"I'll be right back," Zuko says to the group.

"Where are you going?" Aang pipes up.

"Bathroom." Zuko walks off into the woods to find a suitable place for urinating.

"Okay listen up, and hurry we don't have much time before he returns," Iroh says in a loud whisper to the group.

"Why what's wrong," says Toph rather loudly.

"Shhhhhhh," scolds Iroh. " Tomorrow is my nephew's seventeenth birthday, I know he's a difficult person sometimes but…"

"Tell me about it," Sokka moans sarcastically.

"_But anyway,_ he hasn't had a birthday party since his mom left almost nine years ago and I was hoping you would…" explains the wise old man.

"Ohh that's so sad we'll throw him a birthday party!" Katara, says her face brightening.

"Yea," Aang adds with enthusiasm. "Besides he is our friend now!"

"Ugh," groans Sokka who is definitely not the Fire Prince's biggest fan.

"Whatever let's just do it," replies Toph who really doesn't care either way.

"Excellent!" Iroh says with a wide grin. "Here's what we'll do…" they all lean in to hear Iroh's plan.

_The Next Day_

Zuko is completely furious right now. He's on his way back from the busy marketplace to the campsite.

"Why did they make me go get the supplies this morning especially on the busiest day in the marketplace," Zuko growls to himself. He had the worst morning. First Katara got him up earlier than usually asking him to please go into town for supplies, he tried to refuse but his uncle insisted he go. So then he trudged on to the marketplace, when he got to the small village market he found it was packed with many bustling people. Second he was squashed between to heavy old lady's while waiting in line to buy needle and thread for Katara. Next he was picking out peaches for the Avatar when a greasy middle-aged man came up next to him, picked up a peach, took a bite and decided it was no good. So the man threw it back on the stand next to Zuko, who noticed one of the man's rotted teeth was left in the bitten peach. Zuko was totally repulsed by this. With much effort and frustration the golden-eyed boy managed to collect all of the items he needed and left.

Zuko snaps out of his thoughts of his morning escapade as he arrives to the campsite, noticing it's empty.

"Happy Birthday!!" The gang yells jumping out of their hiding places. He then sees a big boulder on the side of the campsite that is carved to read: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZUKO**. Zuko drops the bags of supplies shocked.

"Wow… uh thank you…I thought you guys didn't like…"

"Don't be silly," interrupts Aang. "Of course we like you, you're our friend now."

"Yea, I mean you have saved us from the crazy lightning chick a couple times," adds Toph.

"Plus you redirected a bolt of lightning from Azula, that was headed straight for Aang a week ago," Katara chimes in.

"I guess we should… put past behind us now, you're not all bad," says Sokka reluctantly. Katara then set out a homemade cake with berries on top of it on a flat rock.

"Well I know it's not perfect but I made you a cake over the campfire this morning," the blue eyed girl says while blushing a little.

"Thanks I don't know what to say."

"Sorry there's no presents but you know we don't have too much money to spend," exclaims Aang.

"That's fine this is more than enough," Zuko says humbly.

"Let's eat!" Roars Sokka.

"Wait until I make the tea!" Shouts Iroh. While the rest of the group argues about cake and tea, Katara pulls Zuko aside and says:

"I have a present for you."

"What?" Asks a confused Zuko, cocking an eyebrow.

"This," she replies sweetly as she tenderly plants a kiss on his lips. Completely surprised, Zuko couldn't respond with anything except a smile. That's when he decided it was the best birthday ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, hey, hey!

So how'd ya like it? I know Zuko was a bit OOC, but yea. So I thought of this one while watching _Bitter Work_ but I don't know where it came from the plot bunny kinda just attaked me!! Well see ya in the next drabble!

Beauty


	5. Hooky

Drabble 5 is AU enjoy!

Disclaimer: enter clever sentence about not owning avatar here

Hooky 

"Why did Sokka have to be a jerk and not wake her up for the bus making her walk in the rain to high school," thought Katara. It was dark, cold, and rainy. She was trying to steady her blue umbrella in the wind as she turned onto the main road. She walked on the side of the road watching the line of traffic slowly move. Then she heard a male voice call,

"Hey girl, need a ride to school?" Katara knew excepting rides from strangers could be dangerous and her Gran Gran and Sokka lectured her about this, but it was so wet and cold.

"But… um…"

"Well you're freezing aren't you? Just hurry up and get in before traffic moves again!" The voice snapped. Katara decided she'd risk it so she jumped into to the rust bucket jeep the boy was driving. As soon she got into the car she recognized the golden-eyed, black haired, pale skinned teenager as the junior Zuko who was in her math class.

"Oh you're Zuko from math class I'm Katara, oh and thanks for the ride," she said grateful he wasn't actually a stranger.

"Katara…Oh Katara yea I do know you, guess I didn't recognize you in the rain," he said rather flatly. "So what grade are you in you are pretty smart at math you answer all of the teacher's questions correctly?" he asked trying to make some small talk with pretty blue-eyed girl in the passenger seat of his jeep.

"Oh well I'm a freshman, I'm just advanced in math," she answered sounding modest.

"Well I envy you I don't understand math at all," replied with some frustration in his voice.

"I do owe you a favor for the ride, so if you ever need a tutor just ask." Katara tried not to blush but she just found him really good looking.

"Thanks, you know Katara you are a really nice girl," Zuko said making sure that didn't sound perverted. As they got closer to the school he put his right blinker on to turn into the parking lot.

"Thank you, oh I wish we could talk more and didn't have to go to school," she half whined.

"Well you know we could play hooky," he offered as a smirk played across his face. Katara merely gave a smile and a nod as Zuko shut off his blinker and drove away from the high school.

What is up?!

So you like? Oh and by the way people I _do not_ advocate getting into cars with strangers okay so don't do it!!!!!! Yes well anyway please review, I'll be looking forward to it!

Beauty


	6. Moonlight Tango

It's #6! Takes place at Ba Sing Se water fountain thing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No legal ramifications for me cause I know I don't own Avatar!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Moonlight Tango 

Gods, Uncle is so infuriating sometimes. I mean its like midnight and he is still talking about tea. I don't really care that I left him all alone in the wee hours of the morning for a walk, he deserves it if all the doddering old fool wants to talk about is tea. Even though this walk is pretty pointless, I mean where's there to go, well I guess I could go to that fountain place Jin showed me.

As Zuko neared the fountain area he heard a familiar female voice mumbling something. Getting closer, but making sure he was hidden he saw who it was. It was the water tribe girl, Katara. And he saw the strangest thing. She was bending the water from the fountain into a large mass, sculpting it into a figure. He squinted through the moonlight and saw that figure she created was him! Controlling its movements it held out a hand for her.

"Why Zuko I never thought you'd ask a peasant like me to dance," Katara giggled to the Zuko figure.

"Oh Katara you look beautiful tonight," Katara said pretending she had Zuko's deep voice.

"Why thank you Zuko." She danced the waltz with the water figure Zuko all around the shimmering fountain. He lead moving his left foot forward.

Does she have a crush on me, she must if she's doing this. Why am I feeling more happiness then disgust at this? She is quite graceful and skillful if she can waltz and control "me" to dance at the same time. I should step in I can dance and Uncle's always telling me to act my age and interact with girls. Here goes nothing.

Suddenly all of the candles surrounding the fountain lit up. Katara was so taken off guard she lost control of the water Zuko letting him fall to the ground in a puddle. Katara noticed a dark figure was approaching her.

"You know I'm a much better dancer than that." Katara gasped as she moved into a fighting stance, she knew who it was.

"W-w-what are you doing here, I'm not telling you where Aang is!" Katara spat.

"One: I am merely taking a walk because my uncle is annoying me, and two: I'm not after the Avatar anymore," replies Zuko.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well I don't believe you have a little crush on me," he says in a low voice.

"I-I-I don't." Katara blushes.

"I saw your whole little dance I think that pretty much proves it."

"It's just a little one, don't flatter yourself!"

"Well what would you say if I told you I do think you're beautiful." Katara smiles as Zuko blushed at his own words.

"I would ask for a dance," she says hoping he'll say yes. He strides up to her, grabs her hand, and pulls her close to him.

"So can you Tango?" He whispers into her ear. She smiles and nods, as they dance the exotic Tango in the light of the moon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hola people!

Yes I know this one is a bit lame, but I wrote it in honor of _Take the Lead._ I saw it this weekend what a great movie. I definitely recommend it!! Yay for Antonio, Dante, and Yaya!!!! Also I gave a big thank you to my first two reviewers: **Nyx – Night Goddess **and **FreeSpritedAngelGirl** you guys totally rock!!!

Beauty


	7. Meet the Parent

Drabble 7 go! (throws poke-ball) oh and it's after the war!

Disclaimer: Day 6199 on this planet and I still don't own Avatar

Meet the Parent 

They were engaged sheer bliss right? Wrong! Well at least for Zuko who had to spend a week in the Southern Water Tribe in a parka. Meeting her family was not so easy, because her Gran-Gran still held a grudge from the first time they met, even though he apologized multiple times. And Hakoda, Katara's father wasn't a fan of firebenders, people from the Fire Nation let alone Fire Lords-to-be, or any man who wanted to marry his daughter; so Zuko had three strikes against him.

His second day there, Katara left him alone to explore the village, not that there was much to explore. Zuko wandered out a little ways to a small igloo. Curiosity got the best of the young firebender, so he walked inside. He stepped in realizing he was in a storage igloo, one that was storing many varieties of weapons. There was nine different kinds of spears, six various kinds of spikes, five axes: two large ones and three small ones, four pairs of different sized swords, three belaying pins all different sizes, two large polar tiger-bear traps, and a bludgeon. Zuko feeling quite uncomfortable quickly turned to the exit only to bump into Hakoda who just finished hunting.

"Oh Zuko I see you found my weapons collection, what do you think?" He said in a threatening tone disguised with fake politness.

"Uh…um it's…a very impressive," Zuko replied while pulling on the fur covered collar of his parka nervously.

"Yes, yes it is isn't it," Hakoda added in an intimidating voice as he polished the fresh seal blood off his hunting knife. Zuko's golden eyes widened in realization that knife would be covered in his blood if he angered Hakoda in anyway. Then he turned and left the igloo and headed to town. As he made his way back he made a mental note to himself, to not touch Katara until they were at least an ocean away from him.

Good day readers!

So yes I don't have anything to say except thank you too my lovely reviewers, I love ya!

Beauty


	8. Us

Drabble 8 is here!! AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I cannot claim Avatar as my own we all know this!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Us 

Katara awoke early on Valentine's Day for two reasons. One, it was a school day and she had to get ready; two, Zuko said there would be a surprise for her on her doorstep. As she got ready she wondered what her boyfriend of two months, got her for Valentine's Day. When she was all ready for school, Katara went outside and onto her porch. She smiled as she spotted the beautiful bouquet of roses lying on the outdoor table. Katara brought the flowers inside. The bouquet was made up of rare blue roses of the left side, rare purple roses in the middle, and red roses on the right side. As she smelled their gorgeous aroma, Katara saw that there was a note attached to the bouquet. Setting the exotic assortment of roses down, she opened the note. It read:

_Dear Katara,_

_The blue roses symbolize you, the red roses symbolize me, and the purple roses symbolize us. Happy Valentine's Day! _

_Zuko_

Katara set the note down on her dresser and placed a purple rose delicately in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled, then left for school, excited she would soon see Zuko.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

What up?!!

Sorry that one was kind of crappy I didn't know to write. And just incase you are wondering why I didn't put _Love, Zuko, _it's because I don't think he be quick to say that. Oh well and thank you again to my reviewers you guys are awesome! Whoo!!

Beauty


	9. Gossip in the South Pole part I

So it's time for drabble 9! Post-war, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Avatar is not in my possession.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gossip in the South Pole: Part 1 

"Did you here Katara's getting hitched."

"Kana's granddaughter, the war heroine?"

"Yea that's her."

"So who's the lucky man?"

"I don't know, it's somebody foreign because I heard she received her betrothal necklace by messenger hawk."

"It's probably the Avatar, or maybe a nice Earth Kingdom boy, she was always an honorable girl."

"Good morning ladies, sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard her fiancé is from the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation! I always knew she was nothing but a dishonorable little floozie!"

"Really! I mean it's not like there is a shortage of Water Tribe boys or even Earth Kingdom boys, heck she could have had the Avatar, but no she picks Fire Nation scum to wed. How despicable!"

"Poor Kana must be so ashamed!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hey people

So I decided to have some water tribe gossip instead of fire nation gossip, whoo! So I'm so excited for the season finale holla! Oh and I must thank my reviewers, especially **Nyx – Night Goddess**, you review so much!!!!!!!! So check ya l8ta homies!!

Beauty


	10. Thanksgiving

Drabble 10 is AU and Thanksgiving themed!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lets just get on with the drabble because we all know I don't own Avatar!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Thanksgiving**

It was yet another Thanksgiving at Katara Azara's house. Since her mother passed and her father was at war, her Gran-Gran loved company in their quaint little house. That's why every Thanksgiving Katara's house would be packed with people and food. Katara liked this, while her older brother Sokka complained about the amount of guests every year, and every year Gran-Gran would tell him to hush up.

"Katara dear, would you take the stuffing out of the oven for me it's almost six the guests will be arriving soon," called Gran-Gran from the dining room, as she set the gigantic table.

"Yes Gran-Gran. Is anybody new coming for dinner tonight?" Asked Katara as she took the stuffing out of the oven and sat it next to the turkey on the table.

"Actually yes I invited this man named Iroh I play Pai Sho with him at the community center on Wednesdays. He lives with his nephew I think he is coming too. I believe his nephew is a year older than Sokka."

"What's his nephew's name?" Katara innocently asked.

"Hmm…Zulo, no…um Zuzo, no no…Oh it's Zuko, that's it!"

"Zuko, Zuko Udo! Gran-Gran he is bad news he can't over with Katara here! I mean he rides a motorcycle for crying out loud!" Sokka screamed from the living room. Katara blushed she knew Zuko Udo he was so good looking and mysterious with that scar across his face. She couldn't believe she was going to have Thanksgiving with him.

"Now Sokka give him a fair chance, you know better than to judge someone on their appearance," Scolded Gran-Gran. Then they heard the roaring of a motorcycle outside, then the doorbell rang. Gran-Gran opened the door to see jolly old Iroh carrying two pies and a tall teenager, with pale skin, golden eyes, shaggy black hair, and a red scar across his face standing next to his uncle.

"Welcome, welcome," said Gran-Gran as she ushered them into the house and took their coats. "These are my wonderful grandchildren, Sokka and Katara." Zuko looked at Katara and gave her a brief smile, causing her to blush.

"Well thank you very much for inviting us. We brought a pumpkin pie and a cherry pie both made by my nephew," said Iroh handing Gran-Gran the pies.

"Uncle I told you not them I made the pies," Zuko angrily spat at Iroh.

"You shouldn't worry about your reputation too much Zuko," said Iroh.

"Well I think it's great you can bake," beamed Katara. Zuko grinned for a moment until Sokka interrupted.

"Ha the big tough Zuko baking pies that's hilarious, wait till the basketball team hears about this!"

"Shut up you idiot at least I made the basketball!" Zuko shouted causing Sokka to walk away in defeat.

"Now, now, Zuko will you help Katara get the glasses and napkins ready in the kitchen and Sokka will help me greet the guests please," instructed Gran-Gran as the doorbell rang. Zuko walked into the kitchen to help Katara. As they were get everything ready Zuko noticed how cute she really was. He had seen her around school, but never noticed her like he was now, and she didn't think it was dorky that he baked pies. Zuko decided to say something.

"You know Katara I didn't want to come tonight, but I 'm glad that I did."

"Why?"

"Because I got to meet a cute girl."

"Wow…I uh…Thanks," replied a breath taken Katara. They were leaning in for a kiss when Gran-Gran called them out because all of the guests had arrived. So the pair walked out of the kitchen carrying the napkins and glasses.

Katara took a seat at the table next to Sokka and Zuko. Katara looked around the table to see who came. There was Aang and his mother both came with a tofu dish. There was Suki, Sokka's girlfriend, she came with her sister Koko, her father and cousin Haru. Toph and her overly protective parents were there, Pakku Gran-Gran's love interest also showed up. It was a big crowd. Everyone was eyeing the food the food but Gran-Gran insisted on saying grace. As she started the grace, Katara felt Zuko slip his hand into hers under the table. They both blushed smiling at each other, both happy they were spending this holiday together.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Happy Thanksgiving!

So if you're wondering I'll write Gossip Part 2 when I think of it, I just wanted to put in a holiday themed drabble first. How'd ya like it? I know everyone was a bit OOC, but hey. And the thought of Zuko baking makes me laugh. Oh and thank you to all my reviewers, have a great turkey day!!

Beauty


	11. Alphabet

Drabble 11 on with the insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but have you noticed how much I love exclamation points!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Alphabet **

**A **is for Aang.

**B **is for Bato.

**C **is for Cabbage Man.

**D **is for Dai Lee.

**E **is for Earthbending.

**F **is for Freedom Fighters.

**G **is for Gran-Gran.

**H **is for Haru.

**I **is for Iroh.

**J **is for Jasmine Tea.

**K **is for Katara.

**L **is for Longshot.

**M **is for Momo.

**N **is for Never Giving Up Without A Fight.

**O **is for Omashu.

**P **is for Powerful Bender.

**Q **is for Quacking Turtle-Ducks.

**R **is for Roku.

**S **is for Sokka.

**T **is for Toph.

**U **is for Ursa.

**V **is for Very Courageous Kids.

**W **is for Waterbending.

**X **is for Xin Fu.

**Y **is for Yue.

**Z **is for Zuko.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hey everyone!

How'd you like the alphabet Avatar style! So I finally got my lazy ass in gear and put my profile up, so check me out! And thank you to my reviewers especially **Nyx – Night** **Goddess** and **Silver Shadow75**!!

Beauty


	12. Gossip in the South Pole Part II

So this ones a bit short, but enjoy it anyway!!

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me, it never has it never will!!!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Gossip in the South Pole**

**Part II **

"Did you hear Katara's fiancé arrived last night on a Fire Navy ship."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's not even the worst part, Kana is actually letting him stay in her hut!"

"Why I never!"

"That's not all, I heard he just mastered the barbaric art of Firebending."

"How disgusting, why that monster could destroy the whole village."

"He only would if he knew people were gossiping about him," Katara said cheerfully as she popped up behind the two old gossiping women, scaring them half to death.

"Oh Katara you startled us!"

"Yeah…um we'll just be going know. Bye!" Katara shook her head as they hurried away into their huts.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greetings Readers!

Sorry that wasn't so awesome but the X-mas shopping I did yesterday really took it out of me!! O well I will have a much better drabble up for you on Monday because today I have lots of HW to do! O and another thanks goes out to my faithful reviewers!!!

Beauty


	13. Memory of a Certain Admiral

On with drabble 13!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Yea so I don't own Avatar, what else is new.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Memory of a Certain Admiral**

It was morning and everyone was awake. Camp was almost totally packed up, and Iroh was making some more tea before they left on Appa. Appa was shedding again, so to pass the time Sokka, Aang, and Toph were goofing around with the fur. Katara was sitting on the ground doing some sewing and watching them be immature, while Zuko sat up against a tree also watching the three with a scowl on his face. Katara had learned to like Zuko. And although she was happy there was another mature person in the group, she thought he should laugh a little more and enjoy life. So to try and cheer Zuko up she sacrificed her maturity.

Katara walked up to the fur and picked up a big clump. Now everyone was watching, surprised she was about to partake in the "immature game." She stuck some fur to her chin like a short beard, then stuck some to the side of her face, like monkey sideburns. Then she started waving her arms around in a goofy manner. The group was confused, until she spoke.

"Hey everyone guess who I am," Katara asked in a fake male voice. "I'm going to capture the Avatar, destroy the moon, eliminate all the water benders, and kill Prince Zuko! But I'm so busy with all of this I have no time to notice that I look like a monkey!"

"You're Zhao!" Sokka declared right before he busted into laughter. Aang was rolling around on the ground he was laughing so hard. Iroh was chuckling, while Toph stood there confused. With the white fur still on her face Katara looked at Zuko, who was smiling because he was trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a long fit of loud laughter. Under the itchy Appa fur Katara grinned, she was triumphant.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Good Afternoon!

Hope yall loved my Zhao bashing! I actually got this done yesterday but my doc manager was like "No I'm not gonna work" so I gave ya 2 drabbles today! Anyway I send my love to my reviewers, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Beauty


	14. Sweet Talk

Number 14 to the rescue!! So there are a couple things you need to know before you read this: one, Zuko and Iroh are with the Gaang, and two, Zuko and Katara started going out. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Eh…Avatar's not mine.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Sweet Talk **

"Team Avatar" and company stopped for a quick rest and tea in the forest. All six of them were sitting around the campfire minding their own business and relaxing. Katara was sitting next Zuko, pondering. She knew Zuko cared for her, but she just wished he would acknowledge it more. She would even go for some sweet talk, anything. She decided to tell him how she felt.

"Zuko."

"Yes Katara," he replied turning to face her.

"Why can't you be more charming to me, I mean I am your girlfriend." Sokka still grimaced at that fact.

"What do you mean by "charming?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know," Katara said quite sarcastically before going on. "Maybe tell me nice things once in a while, like you know sweet talk."

"Katara there is no need for that it's just nonsense, you know I care about you very much. That should be enough."

"Whatever," she said trying to sound more angry than hurt. Everyone shot daggers at Zuko. Feeling guilty for making her upset he decided he had to do something that was totally out of his character.

"Fine you want sweet talk?" Zuko remarked rather abruptly. He snatched up one of Katara's hands, and with his other hand he gently grasped her right cheek. He moved closer, putting his face only inches away from hers, and in a deep sexy voice he said:

"Katara, may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating." Then the handsome Firebender leaned in, and gave the blushing girl a quick kiss on the lips. Katara was so taken aback with his sweetness she couldn't even speak. The rest of the group was quite flabbergasted by Zuko's unexpected charm they just sat there with there mouths hanging open, except for Iroh who let out a light chuckle. Zuko himself was smiling proud of his sincerity.

"Wow Scarface, that was impressive I think I'll have to start calling you "Prince Charming." Toph remarked breaking the silence.

"Well then we should get going," said Aang trying to get rid of the ackwardness.

"Uh…Yeah Aang that's a good idea," Katara answered trying hard to stop her heart from fluttering around in her chest. So the Gaang cleaned up the site and loaded on to Appa. As Zuko was waiting to climb onto the new saddle, Iroh came up behind him and whispered in his ear:

"I see you didn't forget."

"Yes Uncle, it's hard not to," Zuko replied in a low whisper as he climbed on to Appa.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hey Again People!

Yea so how'd ya like that? Oh I should have mentioned before you need to have seen the drill to find that hilarious. So anyway only couple more days until the finale! Well see ya in drabble 15 my wonderful readers & reviewers!

Beauty


	15. IMPORTANTNESS!

**Important Notice**

Ok so I'm sorry I have not updated at first it was just because laziness got the best of me. Then I was typing a drabble yesterday at about 7:00pm right before Avatar and the power went out so I lost it and didn't get to see Avatar. Boo!! But never fear I rushed home from work and saw it this morning at eleven. I liked it a lot except for thick-headed Zuko joining Azula! C'mon Zuzu really, what happened to "Azula always lies"! Well anyway I decided after seeing Zuko's mess up, I want to write an actual story and redeem him! But don't worry I still haven't given up on Zutara! Oh I still will update these drabbles from time to time ok, I just want to try something a little more serious. I'll probably put the first to chappies up tomorrow. Thank you for understanding!

Beauty


	16. Interview

Drabble 16 is AU I guess, because I'm going to a have a little interview with Zuko! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but to the ones that do make Zuko good!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Interview **

Me: Welcome Prince Zuko, please take a seat.

Zuko: Uh is this going to take long because I have to get back and help Azula with Ba Sing Se.

Me: Actually I have some questions about the decision you made concerning that.

Zuko: Ugh what?

Me: What do you mean What? You could have joined the Gaang, befriended them, helped Aang defeat your father, and fallen in love with Katara!!! My question is why, why, why?

Zuko: Well now that you're done shouting, I did it because Azula said my honor would be restored and my father would love me and that's all I really want.

Me: YOU IDIOT!!! If your father doesn't love you now he's never going to and if he doesn't love you or want you around what makes you think he'd restore your stupid honor!!!!! Oh and what happened to "AZULA ALWAYS LIES!!"

Zuko: STOP SCREAMING AT ME WOMAN!!!!!!

Me: EXCUSE ME PRINCEY BUT DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!!!!!!

Zuko: Y…Yes M'am. (Shaking in fear)

Me: That's much better, now as this interview wraps up I only have one last piece of advice for you angry boy.

Zuko: What?

Me: When season three rolls around you better change your attitude, because if you don't me and 50,000 other fan girls are going to be _very, very,_ upset with you and trust me, it will not be pretty.

Zuko: Uh…Ok…Um bye now.

Me: Thanks for the Interview! (says cheerfully.)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hey people!

Yea that was crazy I know! So I'm writing my other story now, _Connected at the Wrist,_ but I decided I want to keep my drabbles going for all my faithful reviewers! Maybe check out my other story too please, if it's not too much trouble! O and **Nyx – Night** **Goddess**, weird doesn't even begin to cover it!!!! Ta ta readers!

Beauty


	17. Mario Party

Celebrate for drabble 17!!! AUness! Here we go lol! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Mario Party Five, but no Avatar!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Mario Party**

It was a Friday afternoon, when the two friends went over to Katara's house to hang out. When they stepped into the small house they realized nobody was home. This was not unusual Gran-Gran was always out at the local Rec Center and Sokka was usually at Suki's house. So Katara and her best friend Zuko, who she had a secret crush on, went into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"So what are ya hungry for?"

"I don't know," answered Zuko as he looked through Katara's pantry.

"Oh oh look! We have the cookies with the yummy blue icing, let's have those!" Katara blurted out excited for her discovery.

"Sure that's fine."

The two teens sat down at the large kitchen table and ate their cookies, and laugh about all the funny things that happened in school. When they were finished Zuko glanced over into Katara's living room and noticed a black Game Cube, with two matching controllers.

"Hey I didn't know you had a Game Cube and I've been here a million times before," commented Zuko.

"Yea well technically it's Sokka's and it's always up in his room, but last night I didn't want to play in his smelly room so I took it down here."

"Do you have Mario Party?" Asked Zuko hoping that it was a yes.

"Of course! Wanna play?" She replied.

"Yea why'd you think I asked."

"Well get ready to lose Zuko, cause I'm number!" The brunette bragged as she put the disk into the machine.

MMM

The two were at the last five turns of the game and Zuko (Mario) won another mini game yet again. Katara (Peach) who was very competitive kept complaining to him and threatening him. As the computer player Yoshi took his turn Zuko turned to Katara and said,

"You know you can't possibly do anything to me that will take my concentration from the game."

"Oh yea?" Katara challenged as she jumped onto a surprised Zuko and smashed her lips on his. Katara couldn't believe she was kissing him and he was kissing back, it was simply amazing she thought. Zuko then flipped Katara under him without breaking apart. They continued making out despite the screen that said "Mario Start." Then they heard the door opening and snapped apart as Sokka walked in.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" he asked innocently as they sat nervously in front of the TV.

"Um…just playing Mario Party," the guilty teens replied in unison hoping Sokka wouldn't notice them blushing.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hola Mis Amigos!

So yes I know this one is quite ridiculous!!!!! But anyways guess what? I have had a Fanfiction account for exactly one month now! Wow I'm excited! So anyway thank you for all my nice reviews!

Beauty


	18. Not the Only Man in Your World

Ok before you read drabble 18 you need to have seen the Cingular Wireless dropped call commercial, where this guy calls up his girlfriend, the call drops and he thinks he's not the only man in her world, Earl. This drabble is pointless if you have not seen the commercial! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the Cingular commercial, duh!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Not the Only Man in Your World**

(Aang sits down on a chair and calls his girlfriend Katara on his cell phone.)

Katara: Hello?

Aang: I just wanted to talk to the most beautiful girl in the world that's all.

Katara: Yea, yea.

Aang: It's just nice to know I'm the only man in your world.

(Katara says something into the phone but Aang does not hear it because the call dropped. Aang is confused and thinks she is still on the phone but not talking.)

Aang: I am the only man in your world right?

Aang: Baby? Is it Zuko?

Aang: Cat got your tongue? Zuko got your tongue?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Good Evening!

So yes that was stupid but hey who cares!!!! Lol just kidding! So thank you my readers and reviewers you guys seriously rock my sad delusional world! Whoo!!!!! See you in drabble 19!

Beauty


	19. Katara's Poem

So it's time for drabble 19!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Avatar's not mine and that's not very fine!!!!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Katara's Poem**

The thought of Prince Zuko,

Used to make me want to puke-o.

He was the bad guy,

I wished he'd die.

He wanted to capture Aang,

So I'd whip him with water until it stang.

Then he tricked me at Ba Sing Se,

At least that's what I thought until today.

It was all part of the plan,

To defeat Azula and her Dai Lee clan.

After he beat Azula silly,

He gave me a beautiful Panda Lily.

Even though some people think it's wrong,

Zuko loved me all along.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

What's up?!

So yes I love to rhyme! They say excessive rhyme is an early symptom of schizophrenia. Uh oh lol! And I know "stang" should be "stung" but that doesn't rhyme! So thanks for the great reviews and see yall in drabble 20!

Beauty


	20. The Poem's Aftermath

Drabble 20 is inspired by **Nyx-Night Goddess's** review!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Me owning Avatar is a no!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**The Poem's Aftermath**

"So how'd you like it?" Katara asked Zuko after she recited her poem.

"I liked it," he said getting off the rock he was sitting on and moved toward his sweetheart. "Your right about me loving you all along," he whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Even though you didn't show it at first," the Waterbender replied, while stroking his silky black hair.

"Yes, and I told you I was sorry for that, but I truly did love you all along."

"Really?" She asked softly

"Really," cooed Zuko as he kissed her neck. He then shifted his attention to her lips. The two lovers stood there in the middle of the wooded clearing making out, then suddenly Zuko stopped kissing Katara. He pulled back from her a little bit. Katara noticed that he had a confused looked on his face.

"What's wrong Zuko?"

"Did the thought of me really make you want to puke-o?" Zuko asked referring to the first line of her poem. The blue eyed girl stepped back from her boyfriend, then turned around and ran away giggling, leaving him to figure out the answer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hi!

Yes I know kinda short and sucky sorry, but I have been super busy lately! I promise you Saturday afternoon you are going to have a rockin drabble and there will also be a rockin new chapter of _Connected at the Wrist_!! And the reason you must wait so long is because I have a seven page story to write for school due Friday, two tests tomorrow, one on Friday, daily homework, and I have work early Saturday morning. Gah!!!!! Oh well see you in two days! Oh I almost forgot, thanks so much for your reviews!!!!

Beauty


	21. Anger Management

Hey yall I'm back with drabble 21 and it is AU!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but I do own a crappy immune system!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Anger Management**

"Uncle why do I have to go here," asked a frustrated Zuko, as his Uncle Iroh ushered him toward the small counseling building.

"Because Nephew you are too angry all the time it would do you some good if talked to someone about it so I scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Eufora. They say she is quite nice," explained the calm Iroh.

"Ugh, all right I will give it a try but only for you Uncle."

"Thank you Zuko it means so much." Zuko gave his Uncle a brief smile but it died as they walked into the counseling center. The waiting room was small, painted sunshine-yellow, with smiley faces, rainbows and "Just Smile" posters covering the four walls. The 17-year old also noticed all the people in the waiting room were kids waiting with their parents. After Iroh checked Zuko in, he sat next to the steaming teen.

"Uncle, is this a counseling center for kids," whispered a confused and annoyed Zuko.

"Yes."

"What!"

"Lower your voice this is why you are here. Anyway the reason we are at children's counseling clinic is because my insurance still counts you as minor even though you are 17, so therefore you cannot go to an Adult counseling clinic," Iroh pointed out to his Nephew.

"Zuko Udo?" A chipper woman called from a doorway. She had light brown tied up in a bun, peppy green eyes, an obnoxious smile, and was wearing a key lime colored skin tight two pieced suit. Zuko sighed as he got up out of his seat, but Iroh grabbed his arm and whispered,

"Please, be nice try to let her help and try to control your temper. And do not scare her with any Firebending."

"Yes Uncle I'll try," he said then followed her down a dim corridor to a tiny pink office, with a desk and large bright green bean bag. The women pulled the swivel chair away from the desk and in front of the saggy bean bag she pointed for Zuko to sit in. Sitting in the chair she introduced herself,

"Hello I'm Dr. Eufora, but you can call me Judy."

"Uh yea nice to meet you I'm Zuko," he said wearily.

"So I understand you have some anger issues?" She stated cheerily.

"Yes and I believe that they originate from my…" Zuko began, shifting in the lumpy green bean bag.

"Oh sweetie we don't have to start with the problems why don't we do some ice breakers first."

"No, no lets just get to the point."

"Board games are good ice breakers or charades. Which would you like to play honey?" Judy asked completely ignoring Zuko.

"No thanks," the golden eyed boy exclaimed as frustration edged its way through his body.

"Oh nonsense it'll be fun!"

"I said no thanks, I am not 6-years old!" Zuko said raising his voice slightly.

"Oh how bout we play Sorry that's a fun game!" Zuko couldn't take it anymore his anger was building up inside of him and wanted out. He stood up out of the bean bag and screamed at the overly pleasant Dr. Eufora,

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME YOU IDIOT WOMAN!" Her facial expression turned to one of horror as Zuko shot a wave of fire out of his mouth and toward the ceiling.

Iroh was just reading a magazine in the waiting room, when he heard shouting and a fire alarm going off. He sigh and shook his head as he went down the corridor to retrieve his Nephew.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hello Everyone!

So how was it? So I definitely can't believe I have 21 drabbles already!! Oh and thanks for the great reviews.

Beauty


	22. Smoke Alarm

Catch 22? No drabble 22!!!!!! Yea! So this one is AU, Katara and Zuko are all grown up and married with 2 young kids, and live in a pretty decent house!!! But they still have their bending!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Smoke Alarm 

He hated it. He absolutely hated it, it was annoying and got in the way especially when "Uncle" Sokka visited. Zuko only tolerated it because Katara said it was needed in the house just in case there was a real fire. But there were never any real fires just him bending when he got mad or his two year daughter "experimenting" with her newly discovered element and honestly if there ever was a real fire Katara could put it out with her bending. To him it made no sense to have a smoke alarm, but he loved Katara so he listened to her and put up with it. So this meant if he didn't want to hear that incessant beeping he would have to keep his anger and bending under control when "Uncle" Sokka came over next Saturday.

HHHHH

Zuko sighed when he heard the doorbell ring that rainy Saturday afternoon. Katara and their five year old son, Take rushed to the door as Zuko just sat on the couch, not caring. Katara opened the front door.

"Hello Sokka it's great to see you," she said giving him a hug. Before he could answer his nephew jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Sokka!" Take shouted in unison happy to see him.

"How's my favorite nephew!"

"Good. Uncle Sokka are you and Dad going to fight today!" The five year old asked he found it entertaining.

"Take! We don't ask question like that!" Scolded Katara.

"Sorry Mom." Take apoligized looking down.

"Well anyway where's my niece?" Sokka asked avoiding the subject.

"Oh Hoshi's with Zuko on the couch." Katara led him in to the living room where Zuko was bouncing his giggling two year old on his knee.

"Hey Hoshi, you're Uncle Sokka's here now you don't have to play with your _Dad_ anymore," Sokka said taking her off of her father's knee. Zuko scowled at his comment he knew it was not going to be easy to control his anger today. But when Sokka took her in his arms she started crying. Zuko smirked.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked her.

"I…wahh…wanna play with Daddy…wahh…not you!" Hoshi sobbed. Zuko took her back in his arms and she immediately stopped crying.

"Guess she doesn't like playing with idiots," he said smoothly walking into the kitchen with Hoshi in his arms. Katara rolled her eyes she just wanted them to get along, so before Sokka could say anything she spoke,

"Don't take it personally Sokka, Hoshi has been going through a stage where she loves Zuko's attention more than other people's."

"Fine whatever," he replied.

"Don't worry I'll play with you Uncle Sokka," Take offered innocently.

"Thanks Take, you are so nice and caring must have gotten that from your Mom," Sokka said loudly for Zuko to hear. Zuko turned around. Katara stepped back she knew something was gonna happen.

"You know what Take why don't you play with your sister, I have to talk to _Uncle Sokka_," Zuko told his son as he set the toddler down on the carpet.

"Oh it must be about the anger management class I told him about," Sokka egged Zuko on. Zuko snarled.

"Well, at least I didn't faint when my children were being born," retorted the Firebender. Sokka was now mad.

"Well at least…I'm not ugly!"

"Is that the best you can do _Snoozles_?" replied Zuko using Toph's favorite nickname for Sokka.

"Shut up _Zuzu_!" At the sound of that nickname Zuko's tempature began to rise, everyone new he was about to explode.

That's when Katara sighed as she walked into the hallway, with a chair and a screwdriver. She stood on the chair and took the batteries out of the smoke alarm, just as a stream of flames erupted from her husband's mouth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hey!

Kinda strange I know but I haven't given you guys a drabble in a while. Well thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys rock! Cya!

Beauty


	23. Teahouse of Spirits

Shout with glee, cause here's drabble 23!! Set after _Crossroads of Destiny!_ Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Avatar!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Teahouse of Spirits**

Iroh was chained as Zuko fought Azula to free him. Iroh was glad Zuko had changed his mind and came to his rescue. He was watching his Nephew fight and was throwing out some suggestions like: "To the left! Zuko to the left!" This was getting on his Niece's nerves.

"Shut up Uncle!" Azula shouted as she directed a lightening bolt at Iroh, knocking him unconscious. The last thing Iroh heard was Zuko's concerned voice,

"Uncle!"

BBBBB

Iroh awoke in chair at a table with a teapot in front of him. He seemed to be in a teahouse of somekind. From his seat he looked out the small window, and he saw that the teahouse was sitting on a cloud. Just then Avatar Roku walked into the room and was followed by the three Avatars before him: Kyoshi (Earth), Wakoda (Water), and Chi (Air). All four deceased Avatars took a seat around the table. Roku sat across from Iroh.

"Please excuse me, but am I dead?" Asked a confused Iroh.

"No you are not dead you are in The Teahouse of Spirits," explained Roku.

"Well what am I doing here?"

"We need to talk to you regarding your Nephew and also we would like some tea we heard you are quite the Teamaker," said Kyoshi.

"I'd be honored to make you all tea," the loveable old man replied with a slight bow.

BBBBB

"Okay the tea is ready," called Iroh, he could not believe he was serving tea to the Avatars. He went around the table pouring each of them a cup before taking his own seat. "Now what was it about my Nephew?" Chi set down her cup and looked at Iroh.

"Well the thing is we need your help, you see your Nephew, Zuko he is going to be the father of the next Avatar."

"How ironic," chuckled Iroh as he picked up his cup of tea.

"But he only will be if he marries the right woman otherwise there will be no Avatar," continued Roku.

"And what woman would that be?" Curiously asked the tea-loving old coot.

"Katara, the Water Tribe girl who travels with the Avatar," answered Wakoda.

"Again, how ironic," said Iroh. He wasn't really phased by this news, he was more amused by it. "So what do I have to do with all this?"

"Well you have make sure Zuko does indeed fall in love with Katara, without telling him his future," Kyoshi explained.

"All right I'll try it, but I cannot guarantee anything for as you know my Nephew can be very stubborn," answered The Dragon of The West.

"Thank you," all four Avatars said in unison.

"Oh and thanks for the delicious tea," added Chi, as the others nodded. Iroh smiled then everything went black and he passed out.

BBBBB

"Uncle, Uncle wake up," pleaded Zuko. Suddenly Iroh awoke, wondering where he was.

"Where am I?" He noticed Zuko was bruised, burned, and a little bloody.

"Your still in the Dungeon, but I saved you, I did it Azula retreated!" Zuko said proudly.

"Thank you Nephew, it means a lot, but could I ask you something?"

"Sure anything Uncle," Zuko exclaimed with a smile.

"How do you feel about the Water Tribe girl?" Iroh asked with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"WHAT?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Happy Holidays!

So yea, my brother told me that "The Teahouse of Spirits" is a song, who knew? But whatever, anyway how was the drabble? So I am have writers block with _Connected at the Wrist_, but do not fear I shall come up with something by tomorrow! Cya my terrific readers and reviewers!!

Beauty


	24. Fireworks

Drabble 24 on New Years Eve Yea!!!!! AU!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: It's almost 2007 and I still don't own Avatar!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Fireworks**

There was a substitute teacher in Katara and Yue's math class so there was absolutely no order or rules. Everyone was either talking or sleeping. So the two sophomore girls decided that it didn't matter if they talked too.

"So are you finished planning Gran-Gran's 60th birthday party for this weekend?" Yue asked Katara.

"Yea but Gran-Gran really wants fireworks but I can't find any good ones."

"What there aren't any good legal ones?"

"No they are pitiful, and I really wish I could throw her the best party ever because she has done so much for Sokka and I," explained Katara with a sigh.

"You need fireworks I have a whole bunch of homemade ones if you want," said a deep voice coming from the desk behind Katara's. The blue-eyed girl turned around to see that it was none other than the bad boy senior Zuko. All the girls including her thought he was handsome and mysterious with is muscular body, messy black hair, golden eyes, and the scar that covered his left eye.

"I would love them, but won't we get in trouble if we have illegal ones?" Katara innocently asked. Zuko let out a little laugh then spoke,

"Well actually it all depends where you live."

"Well I live in the outskirts of town on S. Pole Dr." Answered Katara as she noticed Yue was giving her a weary look.

"Oh the neighborhood by the big field that's kinda in the countryside?" Zuko articulately asked.

"Yea."

"That place I know where it is you'll be fine, the cops don't ever go over there. So do you want me to bring the fireworks over?" Katara thought for moment, she wasn't sure if getting mixed up with him was such a good idea even if he was good looking, but then again this was for Gran-Gran.

"Yea, the party's on Saturday night. Here I'll give you my address," replied Katara as she picked up a pen. Yue shook her head as Katara wrote her address on Zuko's pale hand.

FFFFF

It was 7:47pm on Saturday night as Katara and Yue sat on the back patio of Katara's house. Gran-Gran's party was going on all around the two girls. Everyone was there: Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka(of course), Pakku, Haru, Yugoda, Arnook, Aunt Wu, Meng, and many more people. There was lots of food and birthday cake.

"So is Zuko coming?" Asked Yue.

"Yea he should be here soon," said Katara.

"You know I don't think it's such a good that you are letting him do this," added Yue.

"That's what Sokka said, but you know that I'm only doing this because Gran-Gran loves good fireworks."

"No it's not it's because you like him!" Yue retorted then put a hand over her mouth after she realized what she said. After a few minutes of Katara not speaking Yue spoke again, "Look I'm sorry, it's just you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt, you know his reputation," the white haired girl paused and smiled at Katara before continuing. "Just promise you'll be careful?" Katara smiled at Yue then nodded.

"Yea I'll be careful, but you know right now you might want to go talk to Sokka before Suki does," Katara pointed over to her brother as Suki walked toward him.

"Oooo that girl, he is so mine when will she get the hint!" Exclaimed an angry Yue. Katara laughed as Yue stormed off toward her crush. Suddenly Katara heard the doorbell ring. She rushed through the small house to find that Gran-Gran had already answered it.

"Oh you must be Zuko the boy who was bringing the fireworks for my birthday! Thank you so much deary," Gran-Gran told the boy wearing a tight dark red t-shirt and baggy black jeans standing on her doorstep.

"Yea, um you're welcome," he replied unsteadily, he was happy when he spotted Katara behind her grandmother.

"Uh hey Zuko why don't I help you get the fireworks out back," she suggested.

"Sure they're in my car." So the two of them walked out to driveway, where Zuko's rusty green jeep was parked. He opened up the trunk revealing two big cardboard boxes filled to the brim with homemade fireworks.

"Wow there are so many," Katara exclaimed.

"Yea, it's a hobby of mine, probably not a healthy one but a hobby none the less," Zuko replied handing one box to Katara as he grabbed the other. They walked around the house into the big backyard and set up the fireworks. As Katara got Gran-Gran from inside the house, Zuko lit the first firework, which dazzled a brilliant red in the darkening sky. Gran-Gran was quite amazed by it just as much as her granddaughter was.

FFFFF

After Zuko lit the tenth firework he looked over at Katara who was talking to her friend Toph. He noticed how cute Katara looked wearing her short blue summer dress that showed off her tan legs just right. He also noticed how her big blue eyes lit up when ever Toph said something that interested to her, when Sokka cut in,

"Dude are you gonna light another one?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"Actually how about I show you how to," answered Zuko.

"Sure, you know I had my doubts about you, but you're an all right guy," said Sokka as Zuko instructed him on the proper way to light illegal fireworks. As Sokka began setting off the fireworks Zuko walked over to Katara who was now sitting in the grass next to Yue. When Yue saw him approaching Katara she got up and said with a wink,

"Um Katara I'm gonna go talk to Aang now." Zuko sat down next to Katara.

"Not to be rude but if you're here who's lighting the fireworks?" Questioned Katara. Zuko laughed.

"I taught your brother how."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yea it'll be fine," he answered looking up into the firework filled sky.

"So do you set fireworks at other people's houses too?" She asked trying to make conversation with the 17 year old.

"Nope yours is the first house call I've done actually," he said scooting a little closer to her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well to tell you the truth it's because I like you," he replied watching her eyes fill with excitement.

"Wow, cause um I like you too." Nothing more had to be said as Zuko leaned over and kissed Katara on the lips as the fireworks danced through the sky above them.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Happy New Year!

Let's hope 2007 is filled with lots of Zutaray goodness!! So how'd you like that drabble? Oh and by the way I don't encourage illegal behavior! Lol anyway thanks for the awesome reviews and I'll see you in drabble 25!!!!

Beauty


	25. The Zutara Sentence Alphabet

Drabbling for the 25th time!!!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I am running out of clever disclaimers so I'm just gonna say, I don't own Avatar!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Zutara Sentence Alphabet**

A: At first they hate each other.

B: Bending opposites.

C:Couldn't careless what anybody else thought.

D: Disaster always seemed to follow.

E: Enemies in the beginning, lovers at the end.

F: Forever was how long their love lasted.

G: Good support is what she gave.

H: Honor, something he never lost.

I: Iroh was always there for the both of them.

J: "Just a little while longer," she would beg.

K: Katara, the best thing that ever happened to him.

L: "Loyalty, Katara what about loyalty," Sokka questioned her.

M: Made love like time and space was ending.

N: Nothing turned into something when he fell in love with her.

O: Opposites attract.

P: Promises were made: some kept, others broken.

Q: "Quiet you down want them to hear us do you?" he whispered.

R: Roses were her favorite, he knew that.

S: So many kisses shared.

T: Too much gossip.

U: Under the watch of Yue they shared their first kiss.

V: Very tough decisions were made.

W: Waterbender can fall in love with Firebenders.

X: Xin Fu was someone that they both didn't care for.

Y: "You little Peasant"

Z: Zuko, the love of her life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry!

Wow I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like two weeks! But anyway I love the reviews and I hope this one isn't too corny! Cya!!!!!!!!

Beauty


	26. The Flaming Toupee

Drabble 26 has arrived!!! AU!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Owning a show would be a lot of work, so sometimes I feel quite glad I don't own Avatar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**The Flaming Toupee**

Zuko Udo leaned back against the school building and lit a cigarette. It was an early Tuesday morning before school, but Zuko didn't care he needed a cigarette. He knew smoking was bad for your health and caused cancer, but he had been so stressed out lately that he didn't care. He was so sick of his family: his sister never stopped nagging him, his father never stopped yelling at him, and his uncle never stopped giving him advice. And the only thing that could calm his nerves was a good smoke. So he leaned back against the building again, closed his eyes, and enjoyed his cigarette.

After a few minutes passed when Zuko heard someone shout,

"Hey you no smoking on school property!" The seventeen year-old boy opened his eyes expecting to seeing an angry teacher coming toward him, but to his surprise it was the pretty girl in his math class, Katara Azara. Soon she was standing right next to him dropping her book bag on the ground. "Smoking on school grounds is against the rules!" she steamed

"Whatever it's not like you're the principal," retorted Zuko dully.

"So what, I happen think school rules were established for a reason, plus smoking is a bad habit!" Katara remarked, snatching the cigarette from Zuko's hand, threw it on the ground and began stomping on it. Now, Zuko knew smoking was a bad habit and he should probably quit, but this girl didn't have any right to tell him these things. So in order to piss her off, he took out another cigarette and a lighter, and lit the cancer stick. Katara finished her stomping and looked up at Zuko to see that he had already started smoking another cigarette. She put her hands on her hips and asked,

"What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm smoking," he answered with a smirk on his face. Infuriated, Katara grabbed his wrist trying to get him to drop the cigarette, but he fought back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked her as they wrestled for the cigarette. Just then Principal Aso spotted the two teens outside and rushed over to the scene they were making.

"Hey what's going on here?" He demanded. The pair of fighting students didn't notice him coming and were startled. This caused Zuko to let go of the cigarette, sending it flying through the air toward the principal. The lit cigarette landed on top of Principal Aso's head, setting his ugly toupee on fire. The old man panicked and threw it on the cement. As he furiously stomped on his flaming toupee, Zuko and Katara busted out into fits of wild laughter.

SSS

Zuko and Katara sat next to each other in the uncomfortable chairs in the main office of Kyoshi High School. They were waiting to be called into the principal's office. Zuko noticed Katara shift nervously in her seat. He knew she was somewhat of goody-two-shoes and this was probably her first time getting in trouble. Oddly enough he wanted to make her feel better.

"Hey Katara."

"What?"

"When we're suspended do you want to hang out or something?" Zuko asked the blue eyed girl. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Only if you don't smoke." They both laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Happy MLK Day Tomorrow!!!!!!

So how was that? Well you know what I have a very big thank to give out to **TeenAnimeOtaku** for being the only person to review for the last two drabbles!! You rock!!! Well cya in drabble 27!!

Beauty


	27. Push

I'm back with 27!!! Oh Yea! Enjoy!!!!!! Oh P.S. it's AU!

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar? True or False **False**!!!!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Push**

Zuko definitely hated this weekend. His uncle dragged him "Up North" for some camping at his friend Kana's cabin with her and her grandchildren, for mid-winter vacation. Zuko didn't really get along with Kana's grandchildren Sokka and Katara. Katara was all right, cute actually, but Sokka was so annoying he made Zuko want to bash his own skull against a wall. The situation did take a turn for the better though after Zuko got his uncle's minivan stuck in the snow.

Kana and Iroh asked Zuko, Sokka, and Katara to drive into town and get groceries for supper. So reluctantly, the trio piled into the silver minivan and Zuko drove down the snow covered country road to the supermarket. When they finished their shopping they headed back to the cabin.

"Hey can't we listen to better music," Sokka asked as he fumbled with Zuko's set radio station in the van.

"Goddamn it you're so intolerable, and for the last time no!" he shouted.

"Why not," Sokka whined again.

"Ugh I already told you, because I'm the driver and the driver picks the station," Zuko explained to the loud mouth in the passenger seat.

"Sokka just give it a rest let Zuko concentrate on the road it's icier then usual," Katara's voice of reason echoed from the backseat.

"Thank you," the teenaged driver replied. Katara was different from Zuko and that's why they had trouble getting along, but she was at least practical and sweet unlike her idiotic brother, thought Zuko as he proceeded to drive the minivan up a hill. But the hill was icy and the minivan's tires didn't have much traction.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Katara innocently asked Zuko.

"The car is stuck, I can't get it up the hill."

"Why?" Questioned Sokka.

"Because the tires are close to bald so they are just spinning on the ice," explained Zuko.

"So what do we do?" Asked the girl in the backseat, calmly as Sokka had a panic attack in the front.

"Well first Sokka needs to stop having a fit, then two of us will try and push it up the hill." "Sokka you have your license right?"

"Yea."

"Ok then you'll stay in here and put it into neutral and give it a little gas, while Katara and I get outside and push," Zuko said as he got out of the vehicle.

"Why are you pushing the van instead of me?" Asked Sokka as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Because I'm stronger than you," Zuko added, as Sokka hrumphed at the comment. Katara stepped out of the silver minivan, pulled on her purple gloves, and joined Zuko behind the van.

"Okay Sokka start the car," Zuko shouted to Sokka. As the car started Zuko called to Katara, "Okay on the count of three push!"

"Okay," she answered, putting her hands on the back of the van.

"One, two, three!" They pushed as hard as they could. The pair managed to get the vehicle up the hill, but not over the top of it. Suddenly Zuko and Katara heard the engine turn off and Sokka got out of the car.

"This isn't working," Sokka announced.

"No shit," said Zuko.

"Well Sokka why don't you walk back to the house and get help," suggested Katara.

"Actually better yet get some dirt or sand that we can throw down on the ice for traction," stated the seventeen year old boy.

"But it's so far away," he whined.

"It's only like fifteen minutes by foot," explained his sister.

"Fine," Sokka agreed. The other two watched him set off to the cabin where Iroh and Kana were.

"Hey you want to sit in the car?" Asked Zuko.

"Um sure," said Katara trying not to blush. She never told anybody but she's always had a crush on Zuko and was secretly happy he came on this trip with her family. The pair of teenagers got into the front of the silver minivan and waited for Sokka's return as fresh snow began to fall from the sky.

"Ugh this couldn't get any worse, it's freezing, we're stuck in this stupid piece of shit van, waiting for your oaf of a brother to come back, no offense, and it's snowing again," Zuko complained to the pretty dark haired girl sitting next to him.

"Well, let's look on the bright side."

"What's the bright side of this," a confused Zuko asked.

"At least were stuck together," replied Katara blushing a bright pink color. Zuko noticed her blush and couldn't help but smiling.

"You know I can see you blushing," said her crush.

"O…um well I…um have…uh…"

"A crush on me?" He filled in the blank, blushing a little himself.

"Uh yea, for a longtime actually."

"That's cute," exclaimed Zuko as he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her lips. When they broke a part both of them were blushing and Katara was beaming her beautiful smile ear to ear.

"So the feeling's mutual," said Katara.

"Yup," answered Zuko flashing her a handsome smile. They were about to kiss again when they saw Kana's blue truck pulled up with Sokka in the driver's seat. He stepped out of the truck and walked around to the back, grabbed a shovel and bucket of dirt out of the trunk. Next Zuko got out and shoveled the dirt out around the tires of the minivan and up the hill. He then signaled to Katara to come outside as Sokka climbed into the driver's seat of the van. Sokka started the car and from behind the vehicle Zuko and Katara assumed the position.

"Okay ready," called Zuko.

"Yea," she responded.

"Push!" They pushed with all their might as Sokka gave it a little gas and before they even knew it the van was over the icy hill. Sokka got out of the car.

"Yea we did it!" Sokka shouted.

"Yea thanks for helping," Zuko said to both siblings.

"Sure no problem," they replied in unison.

"So Katara you ready to go?" Asked her brother.

"Actually I think I'll ride with Zuko," she said, giving Zuko a glance that made him blush.

"Okay sure whatever," exclaimed Sokka a little bit confused as he got into his grandmother's truck. As Zuko got into the driver's seat of the van and Katara got into the passenger seat beside him, Zuko decided that this trip wasn't really all bad.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Hey Y'all!

So wow it's been awhile! Sorry but boy have I been busy with mid terms, work, chores, and camping. And actually this story was inspired by real life; I was with my friend when she got her mom's minivan stuck on a hill in the snow. Lol, life's crazy! Well anyway thanks for those delicious reviews, oh and _Connected at the Wrist_ will be updated tomorrow!!! Cya!!!!!!!

Beauty


	28. A Whole New World

Make a date for drabble 28!!! Okay **Warning**: This drabble is extremely ridiculous, read at your own risk! I warned ya so don't start flaming me because you lost some brain cells from reading this!!! Oh and you must know the song "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_, basically I changed some words around to make it Zutaraish!! Oh and when Zuko sings (lol) the words are just in italic, when Katara does they are in bold, and when they sing in unison it's italic underlined!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, we been through this many times people!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A Whole New World**

"Fine Katara, if helping the Avatar means that much to you I'll just go," Zuko sullenly said, turning and walking toward the forest path where his ostrich-horse waited. Katara was about to leave and head back to camp when she saw Zuko getting on the ostrich-horse. She was fascinated by the creature and wondered what it'd be like to ride it. Zuko was about to go, when he saw Katara running toward him.

"Wait Zuko!" she called as she came to a stop next to him and the bird-horse.

"Yes?" the Firebender asked.

"I didn't know you had an ostrich-horse she said petting the side of the beast. Zuko caught on right away.

"He's friendly, you want to go for a ride?"

"Um…I should go…uh I mean…" stammered Katara. Zuko held out his hand for Katara and said,

"Do you trust me?"

"Not especially." Zuko frowned at her words, but then she added, "But I'm willing to take that risk." He smiled as she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her onto the saddle of the ostrich-horse. Little did the two teens know that this was the start of something new.

_I can show you the world,_

_Dangerous, devious, daring._

_Tell me peasant, when did last let your heart decide? _

_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder._

_Over hills and under bridges,_

_On a ostrich-horse ride._

_A whole new world,_

_A refugee's point of view._

_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

**A whole new world,**

**A dazzling place I never knew.**

**But when I'm over here my alliance isn't clear,**

**But now I'm in a whole new world with you.**

_Now I'm in a whole new world…with you._

**Unbelievable sights,**

**Indescribable feeling.**

**Dodging, tumbling, turning on an endless rocky path.**

**A whole new world.**

_Don't you dare close your eyes._

**A hundred thousand things to see.**

_Hold your breath it gets better._

**I'm like a falling star,**

**I've come so far, **

**I can't go back to where I used to be.**

_A whole new world._

**Every turn a surprise.**

_With Azula & her group pursuing,_

**Every moment matters.**

_They can't chase us everywhere,_

_There's time to spare,_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world._

**A whole new world.**

_That's where we'll be._

**That's where we'll be.**

_A thrilling chase,_

**A wondrous place,**

_For you and me._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hello!

Since I basically talked a lot in the beginning I'll keep it short. So how retarded was that? The idea actually popped into my head during boring health class, don't know how just did! So thank you greatly for the reviews and new chappie of _Connected at the Wrist_ up tomorrow hopefully!! Ttyl!!!!!!!!

Beauty


	29. Fishing

Here's drabble 29!! This one is short and takes place right after _The Avatar State_!! Enjoy!!!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Fishing**

Aki was so excited that they finally got to the river, now his dad could teach him how to fish. Kazi looked down at his excited seven-year old son as he got their fishing lines ready. He was glad he finally spending father son time with Aki.

"Ok Aki ready, here's your rod, now sit down on that rock over there and I will help you cast it," said Kazi as his son eagerly nodded and ran over the rock and sat down.

"Ready dad!" shouted the little boy. His father nodded and cast out his son's line into the babbling river.

"Ok Aki all you need to do now is wait, and when feel a tug pull it in," Kazi explained as he cast out his own line. Father and son sat and waited the whole afternoon and just when Aki was getting bored he heard his dad shout,

"I got something Aki!" The older man pulled in the line and was shocked to find a topknot of gray on his hook.

"Dad you caught…" Aki was interrupted by the tugging of his line. He hurriedly pulled it in, he too found hair at the end of his line. Aki pulled a thick black ponytail and showed it to his father beaming ear to ear. He was proud even though all he caught was hair.

"Dad look I caught a ponytail!"

"Wow son…um this is strange, I mean people usually catch fish when they go fishing, not hair," Kazi confusedly remarked.

"That's ok dad I had fun, maybe we can glue this to grandpa's head since doesn't have any hair!" suggested Aki as he held up his catch. His dad just laughed at his words as they packed up to go home.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hey Guys!

Yes that was short a weird, but now you know what happened to Iroh's topknot and Zuko's ponytail! I'm sorry but I don't think I can get a new chapter of _Connected at the_ _Wrist_ up today it'll probably be Friday!! Well love ya and your reviews!!!!!!!!

Beauty


	30. CPR

Make way for drabble 30!!!! Zuko and Iroh are helping the gaang fight Azula but are not joined with them!! It's a shorty but goody!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I really don't have to say "I don't own Avatar" do I?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**CPR**

They managed to make Azula and friends flee the coastal village they were fighting in. Unfortunately in the process of fighting the evil Princess Katara had been knocked out and thrown off a small cliff. Sokka and Aang dragged her unconicous body out of the cold sea and laid her down on the sand. Aang, Sokka or Toph had no idea how to help their seemingly lifeless friend. Zuko was about to leave the Gaang with his Uncle, when he looked at Katara's limp body she looked so helpless. The Firebender turned around and walked toward the Water Tribe kneeling by her side. Zuko had learned CPR from his Uncle so he remembered his training and tilted back Katara head. Then he pressed down on her chest twice, she still wasn't breathing. Next he opened her mouth, pinched her nose and put his mouth down on hers breathing in.

"Hey what are you…" Sokka shouted, but Iroh interrupted.

"Shhh, he is trying to save her life."

Zuko repeated this once more and then her eyes flew open and sat as Zuko pulled away from her. Everyone was relieved when the Waterbender was sputtering up water and coughing.

"I'm glad you're alive," said Zuko quietly as he stood to leave.

"Wait!" Katara called as she also stood following him.

"What?" asked Zuko, turning around.

"You saved my life, thank you," replied Katara, then with out warning she planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Uh…you're welcome," stuttered Zuko.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now," she said as she flashed him a small smile before running back to her astonished friends. When Iroh caught up with his nephew he stated the obvious,

"Well Prince Zuko it seems like you have a lady friend."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hey Y'all!

So how was it? I can't believe I have 30 drabbles already, so in honor of lots of drabbles and lots of reviews, the first person to review this drabble gets a request drabble!!! Zutara or no pairing ones only please!!!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!!! Cya in 31!!


	31. An Apology and A Near Death Episode

Welcome to drabble 31!! I am still waiting to hear back from the winner of my little contest, but for now here is a request drabble from **TeenAnimeOtaku**, because she reviews ever so much!!!!!!!!! So here we go!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Mike and Bryan do, although in the legal world Viacom International does!!!!!!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**An Apology and A Near Death Episode can make People do Crazy Things**

Once again the group found themselves fighting Azula and her cronies, only this time Zuko was included in Azula's deadly group. And once again Zuko and Katara found themselves battling each other. The eight fearsome teens were duking it out on top of a large wooded hill on the coastline of the Earth Kingdom. Just like the others, Zuko and Katara were engaged in serious combat, full of deadly moves and witty comebacks. The two were so involved in fighting that neither of them noticed they were getting closer to the side of the hill. Zuko came charging at Katara with his daggers of fire, so she tripped him with a sharp water whip. Unfortunately for them she miscalculated how far a way he was from her, as a result Zuko tripped and crashed into her full force, sending them rolling down the steep hill.

The two tangled benders tumbled down the wooded hill hitting various plants and rocks along the way. Finally the pair came to a stop in the middle of an occupied campsite. Katara had landed on top of Zuko; though the two lied there in pain not moving, until each of them were grabbed by a large burly man. As the dizziness faded from both of their eyes they noticed two familiar figures approaching them. It was the Pirate Captain and his deformed parrot-bird. Zuko and Katara had rolled right into the Pirates camp. The Pirate Captain walked over two Katara who was being held by another pirate, and reached out and tilted up her chin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pretty girl who likes stealing scrolls," cackled the Captain who then turned to face Zuko, "and the banished prince who just won't die."

"Let me go," grumbled Katara who to no avail struggled in the pirate's arms.

"Yes let us go immediately!" shouted Zuko, "You have no business with us!" Katara was surprised that Zuko said "us" and not "me".

"Oh but we do have business with you two, the business of revenge," explained the Captain.

"Yea, you two brats caused us a whole of mess of trouble and we ain't gonna live with that!" added the skinny, big-lipped pirate, who then proceeded to give the two benders a thud on the head with a club, knocking them out.

CCCCC

Zuko moaned as he sat up, his head was in so much pain. It took him several moments to focus on where he was and what had happened. The Firebender drank in his surroundings; he was in a small dark metal cell with the only light coming from a small vent in the door. Then he noticed the Waterbender girl lying next to him completely lifeless. Panicking he racked his brain for her name as he shook her. Remembering it, he called out,

"Katara! Katara! Wake Up!"

"Unnnnn…" she began to groan, causing Zuko to relax.

"Ugh, where are we," she muttered sitting up.

"We're in a holding cell on the pirates' ship," explained Zuko.

"Why were you shaking me so hard?" Katara asked confused.

"Sorry, but I thought maybe you were dead," answered Zuko.

"Why would you care?" angrily spat Katara. Zuko became offended. How dare she snap at me, he thought, when I was only showing her kindness.

"Well I wouldn't!" he shouted backing away from her.

"That's right because you only care about yourself and betray people who wanted to help you!" She yelled at him as he turned his back to her. "You're simply a jerk, a selfish jerk!" she finished. Zuko didn't say anything more he wasn't up to this right now so he simply ignored the fuming girl, although he was sorry for what he did in Ba Sing Se. Katara made a hmphing noise and flopped down to the floor with her back also facing his.

The two benders sat in silence in the dark cell at the bottom of the ship, for hours. No one had come down there to tell them where they were going or with any sort of food. Zuko was tired of all the quiet and he knew deep down inside so was the girl even though she would never admit it. In his heart he couldn't actually bring himself to hate this girl, because she was like him in many ways; for one he knew they both had lost their mothers and second he knew that they were equally stubborn, with bad tempers. So he decided it was time to apologize to her.

"Look I'm…" Zuko started to say.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said angrily.

"Ugh! Katara I'm trying to apologize to you!" he shouted as he turned around to face her.

"Really?" Katara asked shocked that he would ever apologize to anyone let alone her. She turned to face him.

"Yes, look I'm sorry about betraying I was wrong I just really wanted to believe what Azula said, but after spending these few weeks working with her I can tell she's lying to me. You're right I have been selfish; I've hurt my uncle, the Avatar, your friends, and you to gain my own honor back. Now I realize I didn't lose my honor the day I was banished, but the day when I started hurting you," Zuko finished. Katara was surprised he gave her such a heart felt apology. She couldn't bring herself to hate him or say something nasty.

"Wow Zuko I…" she stumbled on her words.

"Friends?" he asked interrupting her to avoid any more mushiness.

"Friends," Katara replied with a wide smile.

"Okay well then I think we should probably gets some sleep who knows what's going to happen to us in the morning," suggested Zuko.

"Yea," yawned Katara. So the two friends stretched out on the cold ground and let sleep wash over them.

CCCC

In the early morning Katara awoke when she heard someone moving around and stacking things. She opened her blue eyes and to her horror, she saw the big-lipped pirate and the Pirate Captain stacking up dynamite in the cell, and the worse part was she couldn't move. She and Zuko were tightly bound together with rope. The Pirates must have done it while they were asleep. She nudged Zuko who was still sleeping next to her.

"Zuko, Zuko this would be a good time to wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Zuko grumbled as he awoke. Then he realized what was happening and began shouting at the pirates. "What the hell are you doing!"

"We're getting our revenge," replied the Pirate Captain as he finished stacking and took out a match.

"Yea and this time when we blow you up princey, stay blown up!" added big lips.

"Stop please let us go," pleaded Katara.

"I don't think so girly," laughed the Captain as he lit the match and held it to the long fuse. "So farewell maties!" he cackled as him and the other pirate shut the door of the cell ready to abandon ship, leaving Zuko and Katara to face their doom.

"Zuko can you burn through the rope, oh I wish I had my waterskin," Katara panicked.

"Way ahead of you, but I don't know if it will help I don't think we can get out of the cell," he said quickly as he burned through the rope. Once free they jumped up, Zuko quickly hopped over the pile of dynamite and tried to open the heavy metal door.

"It's locked," he shouted. Katara was still on the other side of the dynamite pounding on the wall; Zuko came back over to her.

"Oh god Zuko what do we do?" Katara frantically asked with hope and worry shining in her eyes.

"The only thing we can do is face the end," he said gloomily. She nodded as they stood up against the back wall.

"Since it's almost over I'm going to do something I always wanted to do," stated Katara and before Zuko could even answer she kissed him. Unexpectedly he kissed her back.

"I've always wanted to do that too," he replied. He smiled as he grabbed her hand. The spark on the fuse was only centimeters away from the supply of dynamite. Zuko and Katara closed their eyes, shielded their heads with their free arms, and braced for the impact of the explosion. Only the impact never came. After a few minutes Katara brought her arm away from her face and opened her eyes, Zuko did the same.

"Why aren't we dead yet?" she asked.

"I don't know," responded Zuko. He let go of Katara's hand and stepped over to look at the dynamite that should have exploded. He examined the fuse and noticed by some odd coincidence or factor of improbability, the end of the fuse was somehow disconnected from the dynamite so the spark never reached the explosives.

"You are not going to believe this," laughed Zuko. Confused Katara walked over to him and saw what he was talking about.

"Wow that's lucky," said a shocked Katara.

"Yea, but I still don't know how we're going to get out of here," exclaimed the Firebender as he moved back up against the wall.

"Well how about we celebrate first," said Katara as she made her way up to Zuko and laced her arms around his neck. He gave her a sly smile as he slipped his arms around her waist and gave her deep kiss. So that's when a new relationship blossomed between the two benders; too bad they were locked in a cell at the bottom of an abandoned pirate ship.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hello Everyone!

Boy that was a long one, hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and I hope **TeenAnimeOtaku** liked too!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot!!! Cya in the next drabble!!!!

Beauty


	32. 35 Zutara Songs

Okay here's drabble 32, except it's not really a drabble, but don't get me in troulble!!! Drabble 32 is a list of 35 songs that I think are Zutara!!! So bust out those MP3s and iPods!!!!! Oh and **Miakoda715**, don't worry drabble 33 will be ultra Zutara just for you!!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Avatar or any of these songs!!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**35 Zutara Songs**

"Beautiful Disater" – Kelly Clarkson

"You Found Me" – Kelly Clarkson

"Far Away" – Nickleback

"Savin' Me" – Nickleback

"Shut Up" – Black Eyed Peas

"Don't Phunk With My Heart" – Black Eyed Peas

"Dirty Little Secret" – All American Rejects

"Sugar We're Going Down" – Fallout Boy

"When You Were Young" – The Killers

"Help Me Out" – The Killers

"Read My Mind" – The Killers

"Ever The Same" – Rob Thomas

"Scars" – Papa Roach (basically a Zuko anthem)

"Famous Last Words" – My Chemical Romance (another Zuko anthem)

"Don't Matter" – Akon

"Sweet Escape" – Gwen Stefani

"Dilemma" – Nelly & Kelly R.

"I Love My Chick" – Busta Rhymes & Kelis

"How To Save A Life" – The Fray

"Pain" – Three Days Grace

"Chasing Cars" – Snow Patrol

"When You're Mad" – Ne-Yo

"Dear Life" – Anthony Hamilton

"On The Way Down" – Ryan Cabrera

"Let Love In" – Goo Goo Dolls

"I Wish I Wasn't" – Heather Headley

"Be Without You" – Mary J. Blidge

"She's My Ride Home" – Blue October

"Into The Ocean" – Blue October

"If We Could" – Blue October

"Congratulations" – Blue October & Imogen Heap

"The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down" – Blue October

"18th Floor Balcony" – Blue October

"There Is" – Box Car Racer

"Pretty Girl (The Way)" – Sugar Cult

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Greetings!

Well I hope I did the Zutara community a public service by doing this. It shows I truly am an Avatard!! Oh and please don't get upset if you see a song up there that you think is not Zutara. If you are wondering why I think one of those songs is Zutara just let me know and explain my opinion. And if you know some other Zutara songs just tell me and I'll add them, but please don't send me an uber long list!!!! Thank you so very much for your reviews, they make me happy!!!! Cya in drabble 33!!!

Beauty


End file.
